Plus je t'aime et plus je m'apercois que je vis
by BlaineAddict
Summary: Je n'ai pas ma place dans ce monde, alors fais moi-en une dans ton coeur. Recueil d'OS sur le Blesse. Rating M pour les prochains chapitres.
1. Tu m'appartiens

**Bonjour à tous! Voici ma première publication sur le site et je dois avouer que je suis un petit peu gênée. Soyez indulgent, je vais essayer de m'améliorer. :) Par contre, j'accepte tous les commentaires. Autant positifs, négatifs que constructifs!**

**Les OS ne sont pas liés, donc je vais vous faire une petite mise en contexte avant chacun. J'en ai quelques-uns d'écrit pour le moment, dont certain rating M que je ne compte pas posté maintenant. Ils concernent tous le Blesse. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je suis une fan finie de ce couple impossible ainsi que des deux acteurs. Darren Criss et Jonathan Groff quoi! * bave ***

**Bon Allez! J'arrête mon délire. Voici mon premier One Shot.**

**Contexte : Reprise de la scène du bar de l'épisode 3x05, mais avec Jesse et Blaine. ( Je sais. C'est court comme mise en contexte. Je vais faire mieux les prochaines fois. )**

**Premier OS ;; Tu m'appartiens**

- Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne idée, murmura doucement Jesse St James à l'oreille de son chéri. Il posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Blaine, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait que son copain cède à ses moindres caprices. Le petit brun frissonna à ce contact et leva une main pour la passer dans la chevelure de Jesse.  
- Allez, Jesse. Je suis certain que ça va être amusant et en plus on a déjà dit oui à Sebastian, répliqua le plus jeune avec une légère moue.

Jesse poussa un profond soupir et s'adossa de nouveau contre le fauteuil en croisant les bras. Sur le coup, l'idée de sortir dans un bar gay avec son copain semblait intéressante, mais... Mais il avait peur. Très peur de faire une grosse erreur et de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Non, il n'avait pas de problème avec l'alcool. Il était juste un jaloux possessif maladif avec ce qui lui appartenait. Or, Blaine Anderson lui appartenait et il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'un autre garçon lui tourne autour.

- Je sais... Si c'est que tu veux... D'accord... Répondit le châtain en tentant de jouer la dernière carte de la pitié avec son homme. Il cédait toujours. Ou presque.

Blaine se leva du canapé et s'approcha de l'adolescent. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses et se pencha pour aller capturer les douces lèvres de Jesse. Ce dernier posa ses paumes sur le bas du dos de Blaine pour le faire asseoir sur lui sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Ce fut le plus jeune qui rompit lorsque les baisers s'approfondirent. Jesse posa un faible grognement lorsqu'il sentit la langue de son amour lui échapper.

- Pas maintenant, Jesse. On doit se préparer, affirma Blaine en caressant la joue de son homme. Ce dernier fit la moue avant de répondre :  
- Oh allez! Tu peux bien accorder une petite heure à ton chéri?

Blaine ria et se leva brusquement. Jesse tenta de l'attraper par un poignet, mais le plus petit fut plus rapide et réussit à s'échapper de l'emprise de son amour.

- Peut-être que s'il accepte de m'accompagner au Scandal, il aura le droit à plus qu'une heure, Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour se préparer.

Jesse ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupire. Blaine Anderson avait gagné... Une fois de plus! Le petit brun savait comment s'y prendre avec lui et c'était assez fâchant. Souvent c'était le plus jeune qui dominait et Jesse savait que ça devrait être le contraire. Il voulait porter les pantalons dans le couple.

Plus tard en soirée, les deux jeunes garçons arrivèrent au bar où le petit se dirigea vers le comptoir où se trouvait son ami, Sebastian. Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres du Warbler alors qu'il tendit une bière au petit brun :

- Une bière pour Blaine, un clin d'œil, une limonade pour... Jesse... J'ai entendu dire que tu étais le conducteur désigné.  
- Pas du tout, répliqua le plus vieux en ignorant Sebastian, Une vodka jus d'orange, dit-il au barman qui s'empressa de faire sa commande.

Blaine sourit avant de prendre une première gorgée de sa boisson. Il ne put empêcher une grimace de dégoût à cause du peu d'alcool qu'il buvait. Sebastian rigola et répondit :

- Craquante cette tête.

Le Warbler posa son regard sur le petit ami de Blaine et sentit ses yeux le transpercer. Seb' sourit davantage et haussa des épaules.

- Heu... Merci? Répondit Blaine en prenant une gorgée de sa bière. Il ne remarquait rien du petit jeu de Sebastian ou il ne voulait rien remarquer.

- Tu veux danser? Demanda le Warbler un petit peu plus tard en soirée en se levant et en tendant la main vers le plus petit.

Ce dernier rit légèrement et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il laissa sa 4ème... 5ème? bières à Jesse avant de prendre la main de Sebastian et de se faire tirer sur la piste de danse. Le châtain poussa un profond grognement de jalousie et termina son verre d'un seul coup.

- C'est ton copain? Dit une voix à côté de lui. Le plus vieux tourna lentement la tête et observa l'inconnu à l'épaisse chevelure blonde.  
- Mouin...  
- À ta place, je le surveillerais. Blaine fait n'importe quoi lorsqu'il est saoul...  
- Tu le connais?  
- Yep. Warblers un jour, Warblers toujours. Oh tiens. Regarde. Exactement ce que je te disais.

Jesse se tourna vivement pour faire face à son copain qui était en pleine danse plutôt... Sensuelle? Sebastian ne cessait de s'approcher du corps du Blaine et ce dernier se reculait légèrement pour avoir plus de place pour danser. Il ne voulait que danser et ce crétin n'arrêtait pas de se rapprocher de lui. Le mouvement de trop... Le Warbler avait posé ses mains sur les hanches de son homme et l'attirait contre lui. Son visage s'approchait dangereusement de son cou. Et Blaine riait... Riait parce qu'il était complètement saoul. L'inconnu avait raison. Blaine ne se contrôlait pas. Peu importe, Jesse ne laisserait pas faire cela, il serra les poings et se leva brusquement. Jesse avança vers les deux jeunes hommes et attrapa Sebastian par l'épaule pour le reculer vivement.

- Hey! Relaxe, tu nous déranges, s'exclama le Warbler légèrement enragé. Ce dernier se mordit fortement la lèvre lorsqu'il remarqua qui l'avait éloigné de Blaine. Oups? Il venait de dire une connerie...

Jesse observait l'homme dans les yeux et ça n'avait rien d'amical. Le châtain essayait de se calmer, il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus pour cela... Allait-il? Possible. Les mains de Sebastian s'étaient posées sur SON homme. Jesse ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Le plus vieux serrait fortement les poings et il ne put se contrôler. Il envoya une puissante droite dans le ventre du Warbler ce qui lui fit perdre le souffle. Ce dernier se plia en deux, mais réagit bien vite en se jetant directement sur le Vocal Adrénaline. Blaine, pour sa part, avait porté sa main à sa bouche et regardait la scène horrifiée. Pourquoi son petit ami se battait avec Sebastian?

- Jesse! Arrête, s'écria le petit homme.

Son chéri l'ignora et poussa violemment Sebastian contre le mur le plus près avant de lui servir un coup au visage. Le Warbler tenta de répliquer avec son genou, mais Jesse s'était éloigné et criait quelque chose :

- Lâchez-moi! LÂCHEZ-MOI!  
- Pas question le jeune. Tu es dehors. Ta soirée est terminée.

Jesse essaya de se dégager, mais en vain il fut jeté à l'extérieur du bar. Un sourire fier étira les lèvres de Sebastian qui se dirigea à nouveau vers Blaine la lèvre inférieure fendue.

- Enfin seul mon beau, dit-il sensuellement en levant une main vers le visage du brun.

Ce dernier s'éloigna vivement et courut vers l'extérieur de l'édifice.

- Jesse? Jesse? Jesse! Blaine se dirigea rapidement vers son copain qui tremblait encore de rage à côté de la voiture du plus jeune. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris?

L'incompréhension pouvait se lire dans les yeux du bouclé qui n'avait pas du tout suivi ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur. Jesse le regardait, la rage sur le visage.

- Je... Il a osé... Poser tes mains sur toi.  
- Et alors? Ça ne voulait rien dire.  
- Je m'en fiche, tu m'appartiens Blaine Anderson, Jesse avait comblé le vide entre leurs deux corps et attrapa le plus jeune par les poignets pour l'attirer contre lui.

Le regard que lui jetait le plus vieux effraya complètement le petit. Ce n'était pas son Jesse cela. Il n'avait jamais été aussi dur et brusque avec lui. Blaine n'arrivait pas à répondre et se contentait de fixer son petit ami en avalant avec peine. Après quelques secondes, Jesse réalisa qu'il faisait peur à son homme et s'adoucit aussitôt. Ce dernier cru même voir des larmes prendre place dans les yeux de Jesse, mais il ne put pas s'en assurer, car il se retrouva blottit entre ses forts bras. Blaine posa sa tête légèrement tournante sur le torse de Jesse et le laissa caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Blaine... J'ai tellement peur de te perdre. Tellement peur de te voir me quitter pour un autre que je n'ai pas pu me retenir, il avait fermé les yeux et avait posé sa tête sur celle de son copain.  
- Je...commença un Blaine plutôt hésitant, Je ne t'appartiens pas...

Ces paroles firent mal au plus âgé qui tenta de son mieux de ne pas réagir et rester immobile avec son homme dans ses bras.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de te quitter pour un autre. Tu es le seul que je veux, tu es le seul que j'aime et ça ne risque pas de changer.

Blaine leva lentement la tête et déposa un doux baiser sous le menton de son homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Je suis désolé...  
- Ne le sois pas. J'ai trouvé ça craquant.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche du plus vieux avant qu'il se penche pour embrasser tendrement son petit brun. Ce dernier se décolla après quelques secondes et lui prit la main.

- Viens, je te dois quelques heures, Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers leur appartement.

**Et voilà! :D**

**Une petite review please?**


	2. Tromperie

**Bonjour, bonjour. Me revoici avec le premier One Shot que j'ai écrit, il y a plusieurs mois déjà. Mon style a changé un peu depuis, mais j'avais tout de même envie de le poster! ( : C'est un_ rating M_, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas s'abstenir. De plus, c'est le premier que j'ai écrit autant détaillé. Pardonnez-moi le manque d'expérience. J'espère tout de même qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Contexte : Blaine s'est fait transférer à McKinley quelques mois plus tôt pour rejoindre « l'homme de sa vie », Kurt Hummel avec qui il est en couple depuis près d'un an. Voilà voilou!**

**Merci pour les reviews! Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur! J'espère en recevoir d'autres! :D C'est toujours la bienvenue**!

**Deuxième OS ;; Tromperie**

« Blainou! Je suis vraiment désolé, je dois annuler pour ce soir. Souper en famille. »

Blaine poussa un profond soupire à la lecture du dernier message texte de son homme. Plus les jours allaient et plus il sentait Kurt s'éloigner. Pourquoi? Est-ce que le plus jeune avait fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas? Ou bien Kurt était vraiment trop occupé en ce moment? Blaine se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de s'inquiéter pour rien. Le brun était prêt à tout pour Kurt et il avait tellement peur de le perdre. Il avait même changé d'école pour être davantage avec lui et parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter de le savoir seul à McKinley avec toutes ces brutes.

L'ancien Warbler mit son sac sur son épaule et sortit en dernier de son cours d'anglais en saluant l'enseignant d'un signe de tête. Rapidement, il se dirigea vers le casier de son copain pour tenter de le croiser avant le début de la dernière période. Il avait la moitié de la route de faite lorsque trois gros lourds de l'équipe de Football l'arrêtèrent. Blaine ferma fortement les yeux sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait. Comme prévu, une seconde plus tard, il reçut un liquide gelé au visage ce qui le fit frissonner. L'adolescent attendit que les trois mecs soient partis avant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il se passa une main tremblante au visage pour tenter de retirer le jus. Une boule d'émotion se forma dans sa gorge. Il était prêt à tout pour Kurt, même recommencer à vivre l'enfer d'avant son transfert à la Dalton Academy.

Blaine laissa tomber l'idée de rejoindre son homme et alla plutôt se terrer dans un endroit tranquille le temps que la pause se termine avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le garçon prit du papier brun qu'il humidifia avant de s'éponger le visage pour tenter de le dégommer. Le jeune Anderson sursauta lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

- On sèche les cours?

Le brun se retourna pour faire face à un étudiant qu'il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà croisé dans ce Lycée, mais son visage lui était légèrement familier. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Tu n'es pas le soliste de la Dalton Academy?

- Heu… J'étais..., répondit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. D'où il tenait ça lui?

- Blaine? C'est ça?

- En effet... Et tu es?

- Jesse St-James, ancien soliste de Vocal Adrénaline. Qu'est-ce qu'un mec comme toi vient faire à McKinley?

Blaine ne pourrait pas dire pourquoi, mais il se sentait méfiant face à Jesse. L'homme recula d'un pas les sourcils toujours froncés avant de répondre froidement :

- Je peux te retourner la question.

- Je passais dans le coin et je me suis arrêté pour dire salut à mes amis de New Direction, commença par dire Jesse avec un maigre sourire. Tu dois avoir rejoint le groupe pour avoir droit au traitement spécial?

Blaine se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira profondément de sentir ses doigts coller dans sa chevelure brune.

- Oui, c'est affreux, l'adolescent roula les yeux au ciel avant de poser son regard sur un Jesse qui le regardait de façon compatissante.

- J'aimerais te dire que je comprends ce que tu vis, mais je l'ai jamais vécu, donc… Dis pourquoi tu as quitté la Dalton Academy pour venir vivre cela ici?

Blaine haussa les épaules et soupira une nouvelle fois. Habituellement, il n'avait aucun mal à répondre à cette question, mais là c'était différent. Depuis quelques jours tout était différent.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir? Ça te dirait de venir prendre un café?

- Pour-pourquoi? Répliqua difficilement l'ancien Warbler. Alors là, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Jesse éclata de rire et haussa les épaules.

- Il n'y a pas de raison particulière. J'ai envie de prendre un café et tant qu'à y aller tout seul.

- J'ai quelque chose de prévu…

- Allez! Va prendre une douche et on se rejoint à 19heure au Breadsticks.

Blaine rentra chez lui toujours dans une impasse. Qu'est-ce que Jesse St-James lui voulait? On lui avait dit de se méfier de lui, il était l'homme aux deux visages.

**-Dans la soirée-**

Jesse ouvrit la porte de son appartement à la volée et poussa Blaine à l'intérieur sans lâcher ses lèvres qu'il embrassait avec passion depuis que les deux jeunes hommes étaient entrés dans le bâtiment. Avec son pied, l'ancien de Vocal Adrénaline referma habilement la porte avant de diriger Blaine vers le mur le plus proche. Les mains de Blaine fermement agrippées au chandail de Jesse le lâchèrent soudainement alors qu'il s'obligeait à le repousser.

- Non… Non, on ne peut pas faire ça… Il y a Kurt et… et…

- Et? Un maigre sourire étira les lèvres du plus vieux alors qu'il recolla son corps contre celui de Blaine pour aller l'embrasser dans le cou. Blaine posa sa main sur la nuque de Jesse pour attirer davantage le visage de ce dernier contre son corps.

- Rien, rien, finit-il par répondre. L'envie et l'excitation avait pris le dessus sur la raison. Il avait envie de Jesse St-James depuis la minute où il avait croisé son regard au restaurant plus tôt dans la soirée.

- J'aime mieux ça, répliqua le châtain en retournant embrasser avec fougue Blaine.

Les mains de l'ancien Vocal Adrénaline se mirent à détacher la chemise du plus jeune pour lui caresser le torse. Blaine frissonna à ce contact et ferma fortement les yeux. L'effet était encore meilleure qui l'avait imaginé, la suite des choses s'annonçait encore mieux.

- Tu as déjà couché avec ton petit ami? Demanda soudainement Jesse en arrêtant tout mouvement.

Les joues de Blaine prirent une teinte rouge et il baissa honteusement la tête. Il avait passé très près à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais Kurt ne s'était sentit prêt à franchir le pas et l'ancien Warbler n'avait rien tenté pour brusquer son homme. Il aimait Kurt… Du moins, il croyait… Parce que ce qu'il faisait en ce moment était très loin d'être une preuve d'amour. Il était prêt à donner sa première fois à une connaissance plutôt que d'attendre Kurt et le faire avec lui. L'une des mains de Jesse se glissa sous son menton pour lui relever doucement la tête et poser son regard

- Ça me plait énormément, avoua Jesse avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il commença à jouer avec la boucle de ceinture des pantalons sombres tout en retournant embrasser Blaine langoureusement. Un instant plus tard, le Vocal Adrénaline avait complètement détaché le pantalon du brun et le laissait tomber sur le sol. Il se mit alors à caresser le membre de l'ancien Warblers à travers son boxer avant de coller son corps contre le sien. Blaine ferma fortement les yeux et envoya sa tête vers l'arrière. Un énorme frisson le parcourut lorsque les lèvres de Jesse se posèrent dans son cou sans pour autant cesser ses caresses intimes. Blaine avait pour seule envie de retirer l'obstacle qui séparait son sexe durci des mains chaudes et expertes de son amant.

- J'ai envie de toi Jesse, murmura Blaine. Il posa son regard brun sur le chanteur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait plus que de le penser. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors que Jesse s'éloigna de quelques centimètres. Il prit sa main et le tira pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher. Le Vocal Adrénaline poussa durement Blaine sur son lit et se plaça à califourchon sur lui. Il se mit à frotter son bassin contre celui du brun tout en lui caressant le torse. L'ancien soliste des Warblers essaya de se redresser pour aller chercher les lèvres de Jesse, mais ce dernier le tient fermement contre le matelas. Ne pouvant pas rester immobile, Blaine se mit à détacher le jean de son amant de la nuit.

- Tu vas vivre la nuit de ta vie, avoua Jesse en se redressant pour retirer le dernier morceau de vêtement qui emprisonnait son intimité.

Jesse n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et prit le membre dur du chanteur entre ses doigts pour le masturber au début doucement et tendrement avant de prendre de la vitesse. La respiration du brun s'accélérait et il ne pouvait empêcher quelques gémissements de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Après un moment, le plus vieux se redressa pour retirer son pantalon et son boxer à son tour. Blaine l'observa faire et se mordilla la lèvre à la vue du large membre du Vocal Adrénaline. Jesse lui fit signe d'approcher et Blaine se leva tout de suite pour s'approcher de lui, le châtain voulut l'embrasser, mais Blaine s'était laissé tomber à genoux devant lui. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Jesse. Pour aider Blaine qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, le plus vieux prit son intimité dans une main pour l'approcher de la bouche du plus jeune. Le brun ouvrit la bouche et laissa Jesse s'enfoncer à l'intérieur. Blaine voulut reculer la tête sous le coup de la surprise, mais Jesse enfonça sa main dans la chevelure brune du soliste pour le garder prêt de lui. Pendant un petit moment, le Vocal Adrénaline imposa un rythme à son amant avant de le laisser faire. Anderson continua d'avancer et reculer son visage à un rythme plutôt rapide, le plus jeune leva une main et se mit à caresser le membre imposant de Jesse en même temps. Le châtain avait fermé les yeux et avait envoyé sa tête vers l'arrière tout en se retenant contre le mur. Il se mordait fortement la lèvre pour éviter des gémissements de s'échapper de sa bouche. C'est qu'il était doué le petit puceau. Jesse sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps surtout que le plus jeune continuait d'approfondir ses caresses. Le Vocal Adrénaline attrapa Blaine par les bras et l'obligea à se redresser. Ce dernier fut craintif une seconde, est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal pour que Jesse l'arrête de cette manière?

Le plus âgé poussa Blaine sur le lit avant de se diriger vers la commode. Il sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant qu'il jeta sur les couvertures avant de retourner prendre place sur Blaine pour l'embrasser un petit moment. Jesse se décolla après un instant et prit la bouteille, il laissa couler le liquide froid sur son intimité avant de se caresser pour l'étendre sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'ancien Warblers. Ça fait, Jesse souleva tendrement les jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules. La crainte qui s'installa dans les yeux de Blaine à ce moment ne passa pas inaperçue. St James lui caressa la joue pour le rassurer, la sauvagerie dont il avait preuve s'effaça d'un coup pour laisser place à une totale tendresse et délicatesse.

- Ça va aller, Blaine.

Au lieu de le pénétrer directement comme il avait prévu, Jesse laissa glisser un de ses doigts entre les fesses de son amant, il caressa doucement son entré. Blaine frissonna à ce contact et ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues. Le brun laissa échapper un faible gémissement de surprise lorsque le plus vieux commença à insérer un doigt en lui. La sensation était étrange, mais ce n'était pas désagréable pour l'instant. Jesse retira et enfonça son index à quelques reprises avant d'insérer un deuxième doigt. Blaine se mordit la lèvre plus fortement sous la légère douleur que cela lui provoqua, mais quelques instants plus tard, les mouvements que faisaient Jesse remplacèrent rapidement la douleur par une forme de plaisir. Un troisième doigt prit place en lui et Blaine gémit légèrement, ses gémissements s'approfondirent lorsque Jesse toucha un certain point en son intérieur. La sensation qui le traversa était inexplicable et il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

- Aah... Jesse... Je te... Veux... En moi... Maintenant...

Sa respiration était accélérée et il avait eu du mal à prononcer clairement ce qu'il voulait. Un large sourire étira les lèvres du châtain qui ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il retira ses doigts et approcha son sexe durci de l'orifice du chanteur. Il posa son regard sur le magnifique visage du brun avant de commencer à remplir complètement le brun. Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise et porta son poing à sa bouche pour s'éviter de crier sous la douleur. Ça faisait beaucoup plus mal que les doigts de Jesse. Par contre, l'homme lui laissait le temps de s'habituer à sa présence avant d'aller de plus en plus loin. Jesse caressait tendrement le membre de Blaine pour tenter de lui faire oublier la douleur. Après un court moment, le Vocal Adrénaline se retira lentement avant de se renfoncer en lui. Le brun se mordit fortement la lèvre, mais après quelques coups de bassin, le plus jeune commença à gémir. Il s'accrocha alors au cou de son châtain pour lui en demander davantage. Ce dernier n'attendit pas et accéléra considérablement le rythme.

- Ah! Mm! Jesse! Je-sse! Jes... se, murmurait Blaine à chaque fois qu'il cognait contre sa prostate. Le plus vieux y alla plus durement, mais malgré la douleur, Blaine adorait ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Le brun enfonça ses doigts dans la nuque de son amant plus il approchait de l'orgasme. Un moment plus tard, Jesse lui donna le coup de trop et Blaine ne put se retenir et il se vida sur son ventre. Peu de temps après, Jesse ne tarda pas et se laissa aller en le plus jeune en poussant un cri rauque.

Le Vocal Adrénaline se laissa tomber lourdement aux côtés de Blaine à bout de souffle. L'ancien Warbler resta immobile un long moment à la recherche de ses esprits. Son cœur cognait fortement contre sa poitrine, il mourrait de chaud et sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes.

Blaine Anderson se réveilla péniblement aux premières lueurs du soleil. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de s'être endormi, mais il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne nuit depuis longtemps. Sa tête reposait contre le torse musclé de Jesse et ce dernier l'entourait de ses bras fermes. Le soliste était bien blotti contre lui et n'osait pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller le merveilleux homme que s'était avéré être Jesse St James.

- Bon matin, Blaine, murmura finalement le plus âgé plusieurs minutes plus tard. Le brun frissonna fortement lorsque les doigts de Jesse lui frôlèrent le dos.

- Dis Jesse... Est-ce que c'était qu'une n...  
- Chut, murmura le chanteur en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres, il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse rare. Le cœur de Blaine manqua un battement et il retient sa respiration. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis... Depuis son premier baiser avec Kurt et c'était fabuleux.

- Tout dépend de toi, Blaine, répondit le châtain lorsqu'il décolla ses lèvres.

**-À Mckinley-**

- Devine qui est là, murmura une douce voix à son oreille alors que les deux mains douces de son copain se posèrent devant ses yeux.

Blaine sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il attrapa les mains de Kurt pour l'attirer contre lui. Son petit copain colla son torse contre le dos du brun et entoura son cou de ses bras.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi mon chéri, lui dit son homme en souriant à pleines dents. Kurt se décolla doucement et alla se positionner devant son petit ami. Je suis désolé si je t'ai paru distant ces dernières semaines, mais je voulais être certain de ne pas gâcher la surprise. Tu me connais, je n'aurais pas pu me retenir de tout te dire sinon...

Le sourire de Blaine s'effaça doucement. Il avait le petit copain parfait et... Et il était allé voir ailleurs à la première petite difficulté. Il était le pire des imbéciles, il ne méritait pas Kurt Hummel.

- Hey bébé ça ne va pas? Tu vas... Pleurer? Demanda Kurt lorsque son copain eut les larmes aux yeux.  
- Je... Je suis vraiment le dernier des idiots, répondit lentement Blaine en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
- Kurt... Je... Je suis... Vraiment désolé...  
- Pourquoi? Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles de son petit ami. Qu'est-ce que Blaine avait fait qui le bouleversait autant?  
- J'ai fait une grosse bêtise, Kurt... Je... Je t'ai... Trompé, avoua-t-il finalement en retenant ses larmes. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille? Pourquoi avait-il succombé à Jesse St James? Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est qu'il avait adoré... Au point tel qu'il avait envie de recommencer et que si Jesse revenait le voir, Blaine ne pourrait pas lui résister.  
- Tu m'as QUOI? S'exclama soudainement Kurt lorsqu'il comprit le sens de la phrase. Ce n'était pas vrai. Jamais Blaine Anderson n'aurait pu lui faire cela. Il était le parfait petit copain, il l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Il lui mentait, mais pourquoi?  
- Je suis tellement navré, souffla le brun en ne pouvant empêcher une larme de rouler sur sa joue.

Kurt ne répondit rien et ravala avec peine. Il ne voulait pas éclater devant son petit ami ou plutôt son ancien petit ami.

- C'est terminé, Blaine Anderson, dit Kurt avec le peu de fierté qui lui restait.

Kurt Hummel quitta de son côté et s'effondra en pleurant dans les bras de ses deux meilleures amies, Mercedes et Rachel. Le pauvre homme était inconsolable. Pour sa part, Blaine quitta McKinley le cœur gros et retourna chez son amant de la veille.

- Tout dépend de moi, Jesse? Demanda Blaine lorsque le plus vieux ouvrit la porte. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et approuva d'un signe de la tête. Tu veux bien de moi? Questionna-t-il en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du châtain qui attrapa la main de Blaine pour l'attirer contre lui avant de refermer sur eux.

**Et voilà! :D C'est tout! J'espère qu'il vous avait aimé! J'attends vos commentaires! **


End file.
